


Royal Eros

by DarkAlchemistNinja, Kinoink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Royalty, Dancing, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, There's more characters i'll add them when i'm not so lazy, Yaoi, more tags added when needed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: When Viktor's father, the King, throws Viktor a 'coming of age' party; The last thing he anticipated was finding someone to hold his interest for more than five seconds.The Mysterious Eros captures his attention, and his heart.Will the King let someone besides his already 'announced' betrothed since birth Yuri Plisetsky take a place at Viktor's side?Minami Kenjiro, Viktor's steward, is there for Yuri as Viktor becomes enchanted, and tries to comfort him.What will happen?Read on to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have COMPLETELY lost my posting schedule. I just started a business and i apologize but i'll update this as i can. <3

It was a beautiful night, not that you could see much of it beyond the glaring lights and the decorations set out everywhere. It was a grand party that was being thrown for Viktor Nikiforov, a royal Prince in paperwork, beautiful playboy in a mansion to most the public. Sighing, the silver-haired young man looked bored out of his mind as the guests arrived, standing there with his attendant, a young man with red and caramel hair named Minami Kenjiro checking on him and refilling his drink every time it got to be less than half full. 

He greeted the guests that were presented to him, but there were so many people he lost track of names and faces almost instantly, though there was one blonde young male who seemed extremely cranky to even be there that his father kept shoving his direction. He could recall that one's name since he'd known him forever and a day. another royal named Yuri Plisetsky. 

Viktor could care less about someone with an attitude that almost had an actual nasty smell. Sighing, he scanned the room for someone less toxic and boring, expecting to find nothing and no one of interest. He wore an elegant tailcoat suit of silver and white. There was music playing and he'd soon have to pick someone to dance with. 

For a commoner like him this was a dream come true. Yuuri Katsuki was a royal by very, very, VERY old blood. A long since deceased line and now his family was more known for their bath house, which entertained a variety of guests and travelers. Yuuri was...average, even he told himself this. Too average for a popular party with a man of renown as Viktor Nikiforov. When he got the invitation it had been a real treat, but he didn't put his own, ordinary name on the list...instead he wrote "Eros" and sent it back with the messenger. 

Him and his friend Phichit had traveled to a tailor, and Pichit was kind enough to pay for it this time. A black outfit that was both masculine yet femanine. A semi long red lined black skirt, a dark mesh, black leather and crystals sewn in particular places. He would have his hair slicked back and eyes not covered by the thick lenses of glasses. Trying to appear confident as he crossed the floor, he was internally panicking. He knew no one, except for the tan boy dressed in crimson and gold by the refreshment table. 

He quickly scuttled his way over and let out a relieved sigh. "Phichit...I'm so glad I found you." he murmured. 

"Ah, Yuuri it's good you made it!" his friend replied happily. "You look amazing!" 

"Thanks..." Yuuri chuckled slightly. 

Yuri Plisetsky leaned on the chair of Viktor's smirking. "You know, you could look a little less sour. You look like you'd rather slit your throat than be here, and this party is all for you." he frowned a little and looked down at him. "Honestly..."

Viktor glanced to Yuri. "shush." he muttered in irritation. "I didn't ask for this damn ball. I hate these things." he sighed. "And my father is expecting me to choose you as my dance partner." he shook his head. "I'd rather not." he glanced to the blonde. "you're really not my type." His eyes scanned the crowd again and suddenly he froze. "Minami... who is that?" he asked, standing up, his gaze locked onto a young man with slicked back black hair, beautiful eyes and a very attractive and tight outfit. 

His attendant looked at who Viktor was staring at. Flipping through his clipboard of a guest list he blinked. "there's no last name, He signed his attendance simply as Eros." he said. 

Viktor continued to watch him, mesmerized by his every move. "such absentminded elegance.." he muttered. 

Yuuri sighed softly as he absently fiddled with a champagne flute, looking at the mixture for a moment. 

"Yuuri, you're too tense...loosen up a little." Phichit whispered in an undertone. 

"I know...I can't help it. This is my first party, what if I make a fool of myself? In front of Viktor of all people..." he groaned and then took several drinks from the champagne glass and sighed softly. 

"You're panicking over..." Phichit paused and looked over Yuuri's shoulder. "...Actually you may have something to panic over. I think the prince is eyeing you like a choice piece of meat." 

Viktor glanced to Minami. "Eros, eh?" he muttered. "more like Angel." he then bit his lip. "crap how am i supposed to approach him?" he said, suddenly panicking. He'd not expected to see anyone like... well... that. His heart had sped up and he tried to stop staring like that but it was damn hard. He didn't want to lose the guy in the crowd. He half-expected Yuri to say something rude, as usual, but he'd tuned out just about everything, his focus on the one simply identified as Eros. "I need to talk to him.." he said softly. 

Phichit suddenly had an idea light up in his eyes. "Yuuri, come on." he whispered before taking the other's hand and led him out to the center floor where the orchestra had started up a waltz. 

Yuuri blinked in surprise but he was soon following the steps, only he was the one leading after a moment. 

Yuri looked out at the floor suddenly noticing Viktor's interest and let out a small snort. "I don't know why you want to talk to a pig." he muttered looking more agitated than anything. "Vitya..."

Viktor glanced to Yuri. "oh blow it out your ear." he muttered. "Minami... hold my drink." he said, seeing that the beauty was dancing with someone, and doing quite well with it. He steeled himself and walked over. 

A hush fell over the room as the prince finally moved from his spot, and a few of them were curious as to the fact that the silveret looked absolutely mesmerized. 

He tapped Phichit on the shoulder. "pardon me, may i cut in?" he asked smoothly, easily hiding the fact that he was quaking inside. 

Yuri was scowling as he watched Viktor approach this stranger like he was some lost puppy that found something special. Crossing his arms at the top of the chair he rest his chin on his arms, watching with a cold stare. 

Phichit stopped at the tap on his shoulder and gave a bright smile. "Of course your highness." he bowed politely before he brought Yuuri's hand over to place into Viktor's and backed away. 

Yuuri felt frozen in place, a lump rose in his throat. His heart was starting to pound against his rib cage.

Freezing for a split second as their eyes met, Viktor felt a soft flush to his features and shook himself free of the spell as he gently pulled the other into his arms. "I hope i didn't startle you too badly." he murmured as they began to move to the music smoothly. 

He hoped his father was watching. Screw that blonde grumpy little bitch. He could feel that this one called Eros fit perfectly in his arms, perfectly against him. He was falling hard and fast already even though he was attempting to pretend that he wasn't completely under the ravenet's spell. 

Yuuri, or rather Eros moved to the same time of the orchestra and he thanked his lucky stars he had taken several dance classes in many a manner of dance step. He allowed Viktor to lead if only for a moment, then this calm expression crossed on his features. 

"Not at all, you didn't startle me." he spoke finally, his voice was neither too high nor too low, it was just right in the middle. Though he could feel his best friend was grinning as he leaned at the refreshment table, watching them and it gave him goosebumps that he suddenly became slightly aware of the stares, but he looked into those blue eyes like the sky was touching an ice covered lake and he felt his partial anxiety melt away.

As the song eventually ended, Viktor refused to release his hand. "want to come talk with me in the garden?" he asked, wanting to chat with this man who had so taken over his mind in such a short amount of time. He smiled at him. "get away from this stuffy room and these gawking idiots?" He offered his arm to Eros, finally releasing his hand. He had to know this man... he had to. He felt he would probably be destroyed if the other refused. 

He blinked and a small chuckle rose from his throat, he did feel rather amused, a small sparkle was in his chocolate brown eyes. Then he gave a nod and lightly took the other's arm. For now he allowed himself to be led out, though he did make mention of Viktor shouldn't insult his guests, but he had a small echo of laughter. He wasn't used to this, and it was something that would take getting used to. 

Yuri though was growling in his throat like a predator, nails digging into the wood of the chair, it made thin marks. The blond was frustrated and he turned on his heel and stalked off away from the party for now.

Viktor led him out to the garden. there were a few couples there but they vacated swiftly, seeing the look in Viktor's blue eyes as he led the ravenet to stand beside a rather elegant fountain. "I shouldn't insult my guests... to be honest you're the most interesting person I've met tonight." he said softly. "you have no idea how boring most of those guests are." 

he grasped him by the arm and swung him around till they were facing each other, Viktor's hands loosely around Eros' waist. "You have captured my attention... my heart." he whispered softly, his heart pounding. He'd never felt this way before. His eyes locked with those brown ones. "Will you dance with me during my Dance of the Chosen?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to kiss him at that moment. 

"Whoa!" Yuuri gasped softly when he felt that grasp on his arm and the sudden swing around until they were face to face with each other. His breath was hitched in his throat for a moment, those arms loosely around his waist, His heart beat in an equal rhythm as Viktor's. 

"I..." Yuuri took a breath to calm himself down, pressing a hand lightly to his chest. Then he looked into the other's gaze, eyelids at half mast. "I'd love to...but only if you make the song a bit...warmer." he spoke with a voice laced with sudden seduction.

feeling his face heat up at that tone, Viktor was speechless for a few moments. "alright." he said after a few moments of trying to stem a heart attack. He needed this man in his life. He didn't care how. He just stood there, holding onto him, his grip tightening a bit as if he were afraid the other man would run away. or disappear.

Viktor continued to gaze into those chocolate eyes, losing himself in those beautiful pools with flecks of copper in them. He wanted that kiss but for some reason couldn't bring himself to move and do it. 

 

"Honestly though, I find the waltz to be sort of..." Yuuri trailed off for a moment, boldly walking two fingers up along Viktor's chest, the pads of his fingers brushed on the expensive fabric, "...standard." he shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled his hand away. Yuuri was inwardly panicking, he didn't know where this was coming from or why, but he decided to play along with it...what harm could it do to act like the confident male for once?

Viktor pulled the other closer into his arms. "hm... and what would you like to dance to then?" he purred amiably, his eyes never leaving the ones he was lost in. This man was mesmerizing. He was anything but intimidated by Viktor and this just made the silveret want him even more. Most people refused eye contact, pulled away from his touch, were generally shy. Here was a man who knew what he wanted, Refused to give his real name and was just making Viktor more and more curious about him as time went on. 

He thought about it rolling the idea through his mind. "...How about...a tango?" he rose an eyebrow at Viktor as he spoke. "...It's always something I preferred, warm, exciting, never boring." Strong too. He swore he felt a bead of sweat form at the back of his neck, Yuuri was going to die in humiliation crossed with bliss. He wondered what the older man would say. Would he say no? Would he stick to his own standards he was raised on?

Viktor was smiling. "a tango... that'll make my father shit himself." he said with a bit of a chuckle. "I assume the mysterious... Eros... would like to lead?" he whispered, his face inches from the one in his arms. He wasn't averse to the idea of that either. Hell he'd do whatever this guy wanted of him at this point, his own upbringing half-forgotten in the enchanted spell this guy was weaving over him. 

Slowly the other pulled away, not out of disgust or anything like that. Lightly his palm traveled across the well tailored suit as he walked, or rather it was a partial strut around him. "Only if his highness would allow me to be the one to lead this one tonight." he had to stand on his toes a little as he brought his lips to whisper in the other's ear. His breath traveled warmly across the expanse from the shell of his ear and along the exposed part of the prince's neck.

a chill shot through him. At that moment, he was having trouble remembering his own name. Viktor trembled visibly under the teasing assault. He tried to straighten up but ended up making a soft noise and blushing madly. "I'll gladly allow it." he finally managed softly once he remembered how to talk. He closed his eyes and breathed in the man's scent. This was almost more than he could handle... but he was enjoying every second of it. 

The scent that rolled off from Eros' exposed skin was strong, but it was like his outfit, masculine but feminine. Soft and strong. Slowly he brought his hand down to Viktor's arm, slipping it down until he lightly held the other's hand, bowing for a moment and his lips caressed the knuckles lightly as if a butterfly passed by on them. Then he pulled away. "I'll be back before your chosen dance." he spoke backing up a little.

"NO!" Viktor cried softly, reaching to try and grab him. He didn't want the other to leave him. Not yet. "Please... stay with me." he whispered, aware he was acting unusual for himself. He was never one to beg. "there's so much i want to know about you!" a feeling of desperation rose in his chest that he never thought he could feel. "Eros, please!" 

He felt a lump suddenly shoot into his throat, rendering him mute and speechless. Yuuri had to stop this charade, but he couldn't. He was afraid of showing Viktor his ordinary, boring self. He was afraid of how the man would react if he found out that he was no incubus in the night. Hesitating for a moment he slowly reached his hand over and took hold of Viktor's. It was only for a few more hours wasn't it?

relieved when the other stayed, he pulled him back into that embrace. Honestly this man could turn into a toad in an hour and he'd still care about him. The fact that he had this ability to enchant him at all was simply amazing. "Eros..." he whispered, leading him to a private spot in the garden, under a gazebo, sitting down with him. 

"Please... I've never met anyone like you. It is my birthday, and my wish... my only desire... is to spend the rest of the night with you." he said softly. "Will you find it in your heart to grant me this wish?" he reached out to gently stroke Eros' cheek. 

A chill ran through Yuuri's body as he felt such warm fingers stroke against his cheek. Reaching his hand up he lightly held the other's, bringing his lips over to caress the palm lightly. Then he looked to Viktor with those warm colored eyes. "...I can only stay until dawn." he murmured softly to him. "...Until then, I'll grant your wish, your majesty." he spoke in a mere whisper now.

A thrill shot through Viktor. Till dawn... that was plenty of time. "till dawn then." he whispered. He wanted so badly to kiss him, but for some reason this man made him shy. He was trembling. He'd never felt such desire before... such raw passion for anyone. He bit his lip and tried to get control of himself. The dance would be coming up soonish but it was only eleven. He knew he had to have him. He had to choose him. This man was his match but he didn't dare ask him his real name... he didn't want to scare him off or make him in any way rattled. 

"Perhaps we shouldn't be out here." Eros lightly took the man's hand again and once more brushed his lips on the fair knuckles. "It's cold, you're shivering." he was worried about Viktor's well being, it was a brisk night and he hoped that the prince of all people would fall ill just because they were out all night in the cold. His thumb lightly rubbed against the other's palm, hoping he was at least warming him up a little.

Viktor shook his head. "my trembling isn't because of the cold." he said softly, blushing. "please, call me Viktor." he added. "I do detest titles." He blushed a bit. He scooted closer. He couldn't do much more hinting without outright asking the ravenet to kiss him. He wanted it so badly. 

he sighed as he heard his name being called. "I suppose its time for the dance. Go stand near the dance floor. I will call for you, you won't miss it. But after the dance... I will spend the rest of the night in your arms." he whispered, taking the ravenet's hand and kissing it. 

"I'll see you in a few moments." Viktor said softly, reluctantly getting to his feet and walking off, looking back to him with lingering glances as he went. "alright i'm here." he muttered to Minami as he joined the attendant. "Where is my father? I have made my decision for my dance partner of the evening." and he's likely my choice for a mate as well. but he didn't say that last part. 

Yuuri came inside his cheeks were bright red and Phichit moved over quickly, breaking apart from a conversation with a dark haired, pale man who looked rather at ease. 

"Yuuri, you okay?" Phichit asked softly as he gently held Yuuri's shoulders and the other swallowed thickly. 

"I...I think so.." 

"You sure? You look like you're about to faint." 

"I will explain everything first thing in the morning tomorrow..." he looked down. "Promise." He reached up and lightly pat the tan hand that was giving him the most worried look ever. 

"Vitya." an older male voice spoke behind him and a hand withered by age was pressed against his shoulder. "You've chosen your dance partner? I hope your decision is the right one." though he was frowning as the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Viktor glanced to him. "I'm sorry, Father... i just cannot like Yuri." he said softly. "He is not right for me. I hope you can understand." 

he stepped to the middle of the dance floor as it was cleared for his special dance. He'd instructed Minami to tell the band to play a lively tango when it was time. "I thank all of you for coming." he began in a loud voice. "And i regret-" not really. "-that i cannot dance with you all. But a special butterfly has attracted my attention. I cannot resist him, and I hope he cannot resist me. I wish to call the one named Eros to the center of the floor, to dance with me a very special dance... A dance of love... like his name." He turned to where the ravenet was standing and held out his hand. if he wasn't afraid the guy would bolt he'd have declared his love for him right then. 

The people who gave "Eros" a glance parted a way for him to move forward. Phichit had even pulled away a little, more from shock than anything. 

Straightening his posture, Yuuri walked his way across the floor, a graceful manner mixed with a slight strut of pride. Then he reached over, taking the other's hand in his. With a flow of that skirt he knelt before Viktor and pressed his lips to the knuckles for yet another time. "The pleasure is mine." he spoke calmly as he stood up straight.

Flushing a bit he nodded to Minami who signaled the band as Viktor was obviously struck with his beauty in the glowing lights. He bowed to him, offering him his hand to take it and begin the dance, as promised; letting the ravenet lead. There were murmurings of the choice in music, more gossip and gasps as the prince let the mysterious Eros even lead the dancing. Murmurs that this strange person had somehow bewitched Viktor with some sort of spell, with how he was acting. Viktor however, was oblivious to the talking, his attention and eyes only for Eros. 

Letting him lead nearly made Yuuri melt into a puddle right there, but he somehow remained composed. "Eros" reached around and lightly pulled Viktor close and personal, grasping the other hand. The tango was a sensual dance, his teacher had taught him, it was used in the country of Spain along with a more strong female dance; the Flamenco. This dance required two partners, and invasion of personal space. Soon enough he was leading Viktor in the strong stepped, passionate dance with the beat of the music.

the entire audience was enthralled by the middle of the dance, most of them having no idea Viktor could do that dance, and in particular, that submissive part of it. past blushing, concentrating on the dance, Viktor moved with the body of the one next to him, they fit together so perfectly it was like they were made for each other. For Viktor there was simply the music, and Eros's arms holding him, guiding him. 

His heart was pounding madly and he wondered briefly if his father was angry, or if the blonde Yuri was watching from some sullen corner. 

Eros kept Viktor up to a proper pace, he didn't make the steps difficult for the prince to easily keep up. He would spin them out during parts of the Crescendo and bring them back together and Phichit started to applaud already. 

Viktor's father was watching from the elevated platform, it was hard to read his expression...and as for the blonde Yuri, he was watching, crossing his arms and looking down, hot tears in his eyes and biting on his lower lip. 

As the tango started to die down, Eros pulled a bold move and dipped Viktor to the ending strums, staring into those eyes as he supported the other with incredible ease.

Panting slightly, Viktor gazed into those eyes, completely lost and under the spell of this man. When he was brought up again he didn't move aside from pulling Eros into his arms and holding him close. He never wanted to let go. His heart was pounding even more now. 

"for god's sake, Kiss!"

Viktor wasn't sure if he'd said that or if someone had shouted it, but he wasn't going to bitch as he looked into those chocolate eyes. 

Minami blinked as he found Yuri looking rather devastated. "Hey... you alright?" he asked curiously. He wasn't aware that the blonde actually did have feelings in general, much less for Viktor himself. 

Blinking a little bit in surprise at the sudden shout, he helped Viktor to stand more upright as he felt that little crack in his outer shell. That shout from someone had rattled him, and he wasn't sure if he should or not. This was Viktor of all people, a prince, and someone he only met less time ago. "I..." he looked into those eyes again, wondering what to do.

Yuri eyed Minami for a moment then looked away, rubbing at his eyes with the soft white sleeve of his outfit. "...I'm fine..." he muttered. The hurt was stemming not from Viktor rejecting him, but for just not giving a single notice to the blonde, not even once, except out of spite and venom.

Viktor nodded slightly, only really discernible by Eros himself, being so close to him, giving his permission. At least this Eros was polite and well-mannered, not giving into passion as Viktor so wanted to right then. He wanted this man in every way, but a sweet kiss would absolutely make his night. 

Minami looked out at the two now captivated by each others eyes. "I'm sorry that Viktor was so cold to you." he said softly. "I don't see why. You're not so bad." 

Reaching up slowly, he placed his hands against Viktor's face, slowly pulling him in with a gentle motion. He didn't take it fast like the tango, this one was more smooth. Slowly his lips lightly brushed against the prince's making everyone in the room gasp in shock that it nearly echoed off the walls.

"I just wish he noticed me..." he sighed softly and looked down. "In something more than spite just because his father wanted me to marry him." he wanted to punch the wall, but repressed the urge. "Why are you? Shouldn't you be on your Master's side and ignoring me too...?"

That flipped a switch in Viktor and he pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss and making more people gasp as his hands reached up gently pressing against Eros' head and holding the kiss far longer than he was initially intending, his entire body filled with warmth at the touch of those soft lips against his and everyone else faded away from him. His eyes closed and he knew from that kiss that this man, whoever he truly was, was meant for him. 

Minami shook his head. "You're a guest, for one, and for two... i think Viktor finds me a nuscience anyway." he shrugged. "He only needs me occasionally and then he calls for me... besides... he's a little busy right now i don't think he wants me anywhere near him. He seems pretty into that weird guest." He blushed. "that and... I think... I think you're pretty neat, Yuri." he said, biting his lip with that cute impish fang and looking down and away

Yuri stepped out from the darkness, odd, he never noticed that impish fang before...he found it rather cute. His eyes were a little pink from the shed tears but as he opened his mouth to speak, a much louder, much angrier voice boomed across the room. 

"Viktor!" it was the king, Viktor's father, outraged by the display of what was going on before him.

It made Yuuri jump back in shock, and a cold chill ran down his spine. 

"I will not have this sort of playboy behavior go on under my nose anymore. Viktor, you are still to be married to Yuri Plisetsky..." he spoke with a voice that commanded attention and pointed a finger at Eros. "And I want him out of my sight and out of this manor, immediately!"

Viktor jolted away from Eros to indignantly glare at his father. "I refuse." he said, his voice ringing out loudly. "Have him ejected and i swear by everything you hold dear i will renounce my title and leave this hellish place." he was still holding Eros by the hand. Viktor was the only son of the king and one could hear the sincerity in his tone. He was fed up and sick of this crap. "Love cannot be forced, and i would rather die than marry someone i don't have feelings for." 

Sighing, Minami shook his head. "Viktor will do as he says.." he said quietly. "He's been debating running away for a while now. I don't think it has anything to do with you, personally, Yuri." he said softly. "I think he's just fed up with this way of life, where everything is decided for him." 

The look in those ice blue orbs held firm as well. "Love, what do you know of it when you have only known this person for only a few hours?!" he shook his head and rose a hand, an echoing snap of fingers. Men wearing heavy black garb beckoned at the call. "Remove this "guest" from the manor." he growled, "And make sure the prince does not follow." 

It was a direct and firm order, and Yuuri felt so stuck in place. Down to his core he was terrified, but he let out a sudden gasp as it felt like his chest was being constricted, a guard's arm had tightly grabbed him around the torso, forcefully pulling him away from Viktor's side. The ravenet tried to hold the prince's hand as he could but he was tired and his strength was little. His vision was blurry with sudden tears that refused to fall, making all the colors blur around him. "No! Let me go!" he tried to squirm out of the grip, but it was too tight. Inside, deep down, he thought he could hear something crack and shatter to thousands of pieces...it was his heart that was so fragile like glass.

Yuri was staring, his throat suddenly dry as the spectacle was taking place, the harsh words, the guards. That mysterious dark haired stranger being forced away while two kept Viktor in a vice-like grip. He couldn't find himself able to speak or move at this point, the shock of it all rang through his mind...suddenly this was making the life he imagined turn rotten like an apple.

Trembling with rage and despair Viktor glared at the guards holding him. "I'll find you!" he managed to call out before the ravenet that had stolen his heart was gone, forcibly torn from him. 

He looked at his father. "I will never forgive you for this." he spat, wrenching his arms from the guard's grasp and stalking out of the party, going up to his room and slamming the door, locking it behind him. He threw himself on the bed and that was when the tears came to him, his mind filling up with that mysterious young man that he'd yes, spent maybe an hour and a half with, but he'd stolen his heart and his soul. He made up his mind that night that unless his father stopped this nonsense he was done with this life. he would refuse food, refuse to leave his room. 

Minami was shocked, tempted to run after Viktor as he stormed off but he was frozen in place. "This will not end well unless the King comes to his senses..." he muttered. He shook his head. "I've seen that look on Viktor's face before... he will fight this till his dying breath...."


End file.
